School Days
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Krad goes to school as Satoshi for one day. Picture green goo, math problems, cookies and doge ball, Oh the Chaos!One shot so far, but that too could change.


School Days

Hi guys! Here's a oneshot that was actually suppose to be in A Thief and an Angel The Best of Both Worlds but it didn't make the cut. (It was supposed to be in chapter 9. And yes I do write out the chapters on paper before I type them, I know I have too much time on my hands but what else are you suppose to do in math class?) I still thought it was really funny and I decided to make it into a oneshot. I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I don't own DNA if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did. * Means look at the end of the fic for a definition.

After yet another failed attempt at protecting a Hikairi artwork from Dark, Krad and Satoshi were arguing.

"**If you would have let me take care of capturing Dark then this wouldn't happen."** Krad muttered.

"**Right. And let you blow up everything in sight? No way." **Satoshi said.

"**It's better than letting you set traps for Dark that you know he'll just escape."** Krad said.

"**No it isn't." **Satoshi argued.

"**Right." **Krad said sarcastically.

"**How would you know anyway, you have no idea what my life is like." **Satoshi said.

"**Now now master Satoshi, why would you say such dreadful things about me of course I know what your life is like." ** Krad said.

"**No you don't your hardly ever awake." **Satoshi countered. 'Thankfully asleep of course' he thought to himself, **"I bet you wouldn't last even one day as me." **

"**Of course I could! It hurts me that you have such little faith in me Satoshi-kun."** Krad said trying to sound hurt.

"**Fine, then tomorrow we'll see how far you can make it as me." **Satoshi said.

The next morning Satoshi woke up and gave Krad control.

"**Remember you have to talk like me and look like me." **He reminded Krad, **"Oh and try not to embarrass me."**

Krad muttered an answer that was none too polite and went to check the mirror. He looked exactly like Satoshi except for his eyes, which were golden instead of blue. "How am I going to explain that?" he wondered, "I got it! Contacts!" he said and took off Satoshi's usual glasses then laid them on a side table.

He was almost late to school because Satoshi refused to tell him where to go saying that if Krad knew so much he should at least know how to get to school. He came in the classroom almost out of breath and Daisuke came up to him.

"Morning Satoshi, it's unusual for you to get here so late." He said cheerfully.

"I was having trouble putting in my new contacts." Krad said quickly.

"**Creepy boy wouldn't wear contacts he doesn't need them." **Dark said inside Daisuke's head.

"**Stop calling him that, Satoshi's not creepy Dark, and of course he needs contacts he's always breaking his glasses." **Daisuke scolded. (By the way I didn't come up with the creepy boy nickname I've seen it in a few different fanfictions and am borrowing it because it's a really good nickname.)

"**I still don't believe him there's something going on." **Dark muttered.

"Wow Satoshi your contacts look good." Riku said coming up next to Daisuke.

"Thanks." Krad said.

"Ohmygawsh!!!! Satoshi got contacts!!" Risa said excitedly as she bounced excitedly towards the ever growing group around Krad.

"Yes, I just said that." Krad said, 'Please don't let me get paired up with miss crazy for anything. Please Please Please.' Krad thought referring to Risa.

"Opps! I guess I'm a little late." Risa smiled.

"A little?" Riku asked.

"Hey that's not nice Riku!" Risa said.

Everyone laughed. The teacher came into the room and everyone took their seats.

The first class was math and Krad almost made it through the class until the teacher called him up to do a math problem on the board.

He got up and went over to the white board and studied the problem, **"Master Satoshi?"** he asked.

"**If you need help this early in the day I don't think you'll last past 2****nd**** period." **Satoshi pointed out before Krad could ask about the math problem.

"**Of course I will it's just that I haven't been through school twice like some people and haven't had a good refresher in a while." **Krad said.

"**And why should I help you? It would be funnier to let you fail." **Satoshi said clearly enjoying this conversation.

"**Because you asked me not to embarrass me and if you don't help I **_**will**_** do something **_**highly **_**embarrassing." **Krad threatened.

"**Fun sucker." **Satoshi muttered then said, **"Let me see the problem…"**

After a lot of yelling from Satoshi and wasting a lot of Expo marker ink Krad finally completed the problem and went back to his seat.

After math was Science and lucky Krad it was Lab day.

"Ok class partner up and go to your lab stations." The teacher said.

Before Krad could get Daisuke as his partner Riku had already grabbed him and Risa was heading in his direction.

Krad hurriedly looked around to try and find another partner but everyone else was already partnered up.

"Come on partner lets get going." Risa said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a lab table.

They gathered all the necessary ingredients and Risa started mixing chemicals in a beaker.

"Umm Risa are you sure you know what your doing?" Krad asked her hesitantly.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for and idiot?" She said glaring at him.

"N...No I was just…Ahh never mind." Krad stammered.

When Risa was done mixing the chemicals she poured them into a test tube and set it over a flame.

"I'm going to get more of the chemicals we didn't get enough on the first run." She said, "Make sure the flame doesn't get too hot." She said leaving.

Krad tapped his fingers on the table then picked up the instruction sheet, "Hmm, it says to bring the mixture to a boil then remove it from heat…" he muttered to himself. 'I'll just turn it up a bit to get things moving quicker.' He thought and gently turned the knob that controlled the flame. The flame leapt up then settled back down slightly hotter.

Risa came back just as the mix started to boil and Krad had turned off the flame.

"Oh good! That means we can go onto the next step!" She said and put the test tube on a rack then picked up the instructions Krad had set down. "Ok now were supposed to put exactly…3 drops of the red liquid into the mixture." She said.

"Are you sure? I thought I read 2 drops." Krad asked picking up the jar of liquid and a dropper.

"Yes I'm sure now hurry up." She snapped.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if it blows up or something." Krad muttered and dropped three drops into the liquid.

It started bubbling and steam was pouring out of it.

"Umm Risa I don't think that's suppose to be happening." Krad said.

"Of course it is." Risa said, "That's what the experiment is all about."

Krad watched it bubble and sputter for a few seconds longer then said, "Duck!" and shoved Risa on the floor just as the vial exploded splattering Krad and everything around him in a icky green goo.

He wiped his face off as Risa stood up, "I guess we were suppose to only put two drops in." she said trying to smile.

Daisuke looked over at Krad and tried not to laugh, meanwhile Dark was in the middle of a laughing fit, **"I can't believe… he actually… blew something up…during class!! This is rich!"** he said through fits of laughter.

"**Be nice Dark it was Risa's fault anyway." **Daisuke said.

'Though Satoshi would never actually let Risa help with the experiment.' Dark thought to himself.

Satoshi was laughing too, **"I can't believe you listened to Risa! I never let her touch anything when I work with her." **

"**You could have told me that when she dragged me off." **Krad growled.

"**I thought you would have figured that out from her 'contacts' statement."** Satoshi said still laughing.

"**Yes, and you should have let me kill her when I had the chance, it would have saved us a lot of trouble." **Krad said.

"**Which time?" **Satoshi asked thinking of when he had gotten out and Risa was there when Dark was stealing the Eternal Guide and also when Daisuke had gotten trapped the world of the Second Hand of Time.

"**Either would have been good."** Krad muttered.

After Science was Literature

Dark and Satoshi were still laughing over the science accident when the teacher called on Satoshi (AkA Krad) to recite the poem they had learned last class.

Dark was waiting for some sort of excuse because by now he had decided that Satoshi was really Krad and not Satoshi, and he couldn't wait to see how he would try to get out of this one.

Satoshi on the other hand was just waiting for Krad to ask him about the poem.

They were both surprised when Krad stood up and said, "The Boy By. Dawns Eternal Twilight (Sorry I couldn't resist putting one of my poems in here since I cant seem to remember any of the one's I learned in school.)

A challenge is coming with isolation and fear,

But here is a stranger to bring you near.

He carries with him a light by your day,

But as with fate he can never stay.

He can only be seen within the dark,

And there he will stay hidden, holding your heart.

Within his arms there's comfort and joy,

He shines like a fey* but he is only a boy.

He sees you by day when you cannot,

You wish he could stay, oh how he's sought.

You live everyday waiting and watching,

He sees every night living and waiting.

Each for the other you both will wait,

Forever and ever that is your fate."

Krad finished without missing a beat or stammering on any line then sat down with a smug look on his face.

The class clapped for him and both Dark and Satoshi were dumbstruck.

"**When did… how did… Hu?" **Satoshi stammered**.**

"**Not that you would know but I actually like English class and do often wake up for it."** Krad said.

After Literature was over they had lunch which went by smoothly. After that was Art.

They were supposed to be doing portraits of other students.

"Satoshi! Will you paint me please?" Risa begged.

"Umm." Krad said but then the art teacher came over and said.

"I think it would be a good idea for you paint her Satoshi, you never paint girls."

"Fine." Krad gave in and Risa sat on a stool in front of him.

As he tried to paint her Risa kept moving and fidgeting. Krad got so frustrated that he started furiously swinging his paint brush at the canvas. Eventually he finished the painting.

Risa came over excitedly to look at the painting and gasped.

On the painting Risa was impaled by a huge stalagmite in a cave full of crystals. There were streams of light coming in to the cave that when they hit the crystals the crystals exploded with colorful lights that lit up the cavern. Risa's expression was that of a drama queen who had just been dumped by her boyfriend the night before prom. She was wearing a beautiful dress that was tattered and in shreds from the apparent fall that had caused her demise.

"Wow Satoshi! It's beautiful!!" She said smiling brightly.

Krad looked at her like she was crazy.

Risa picked up the picture, "It's so beautiful that I want to take it home!"

"Risa give that back." Krad said.

"No, I'm keeping it." She said stubbornly.

"**Why don't you just let her keep the painting?"** Satoshi asked Krad.

"**Because that's the first thing I ever painted I'm getting it back**." Krad said to Satoshi and took a step towards Risa and she took off running.

They chased each other through the art room for a while until Krad finally snatched the painting out of her hands.

"Ha!" he said victoriously.

"Awe come on Satoshi will you please let me keep it?" Risa begged.

"No, I like this painting." Krad said.

After Art was Cooking.

"I am not going in that crazy teachers class room." Krad said standing out side of the classroom with Daisuke, Riku, and Risa.

"**How do you know about him Krad?"** Satoshi asked.

"**Like I told you earlier I don't just sleep the whole day**." Krad said.

"You can't just skip class Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"Just watch me." Krad said turning to leave.

"Oh no if I have to survive this class so do you." Riku said grabbing his collar.

"No!" Krad said dramatically as Riku dragged him into the room.

Everyone quieted up when the teacher walked into the room.

"Today we are baking cookies, now get started." He said.

Krad grabbed the directions and all the ingredients and got to work.

He thought he was doing pretty good and was stirring the flour in to the mix when the teacher came up behind him and barked, "What are you doing! You should be stirring counter clockwise! Not clock wise! You'll mess up the mix!"

Krad jumped and the mix spilled out like crazy.

"Now look you have to re-do the entire thing! Get going!" the teacher snapped and moved on to his next victim.

Krad mumbled to himself and re-did the mix using some of the other that had survived. While he was mixing Risa walked by and spilled some sort of juice in the bowl and Krad dropped in too much flower.

When he finally got them in the oven he took them out too early and then left them in too long.

When they came out the cookies were deformed and they looked like a three year old had thrown them up.

"What are those suppose to be!" the teacher bellowed looking down at the cookies.

"Umm, cookies sir." Krad said.

"They don't look like cookies." He said and picked up one. He looked at it warily and then slowly took a bite. He chewed for a few seconds then a look of complete rapture came over his features and he said, "These are the best cookies I have ever eaten despite the sloppy appearance." He said and hugged Krad tightly. "I think you have just made my favorite student list."

After cooking Krad had history which he surprisingly survived and then the last class of the day was P.E.

Krad didn't know that Satoshi was exempt from P.E. so he got in line to be chosen for Doge ball teams.

He and Daisuke were on separate teams and Krad hid at the back of the group of eager students until his team was all out except for him thankfully the only person on Daisuke's team was Daisuke himself.

Suddenly Daisuke's eyes turned amethyst purple and he smiled wickedly.

"Crap." Krad said realizing it was Dark who was in control.

Dark shot out a volley of doge balls at Krad who managed to doge them. The last one Dark threw was aimed low, VERY low. Krad's eyes got really big and he dodged it at the last minute. Sadly the teacher was right behind him and she got hit right in her gut.

"Aww man!." Krad and Daisuke said as she called them both into her office.

When he finally got home Krad collapsed in bed and said, "I am never ever doing that again."

Satoshi who was still cracking up from P.E. said, "I told you that you couldn't last a day as me."

And that's it! I hope you all liked it! I might add on to it later but that's it for now! If anyone has any ideas on anything else you want me to add just tell me and I'll write more!


End file.
